kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Keeping the Peace
'Keeping the Peace '''is the sixth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After undergoing basic training, Henry is ordered to enter the service of the Bailiff, who puts him on sentry duty under Nightingale. Synopsis In order to become one of Sir Radzig's men, I had to enter the service of the bailiff of Rattay. He wants me to serve on sentry duty with Nightingale the watchman. Objectives *(Optional) Pick up your kit in the lower room of the armoury *Join Nightingale on patrol between 11:00 and 19:00 **Solve the dispute between the armourer and the beggarwoman ***Follow Nightingale ****Sit down with Nightingale * Ring the bell ** Close the Trader's Tavern by the market square Walkthrough Now that you are a member of the city watch, you should probably look the part. Head to the eastern part of Rattay to find the armoury, the entrance of which is located off the alleyway behind the cobblers. Speak to the guard on duty, who will issue you with a piece of light padded armour, a common bascinet, and a padded coif. Henry's a little underwhelmed by his gear, so maybe take this opportunity to visit the armourer, cobbler, or the tailor and get yourself a few pieces to complete your gear. You never know when you might find yourself in the middle of a brawl, after all. Once you are kitted out , go to the churchyard to see Nightingale, the head watchman. He has apparently heard about how Theresa saved you in Skalitz, and advises you to go and thank her properly. Then he will take you on a brief tour, showing you the church, the Rathaus, the pillory and the swordsmith. There, you'll find your first bit of trouble. The armoursmith is having an argument with a beggar woman, who is loitering outside his shop. Decide what is to be done to settle the dispute. Armoursmith's Stats Once that's settled, Henry and Nightingale will continue on their patrol. Nightgale will tell you how Sir Hanush came to be ruling Rattay after Sir Han's father, Sir Jeschke retired. As he shares some of the local gossip about Wolfram Pruda's pretty daughter, Nightingale notices a refugee who is begging for alms, and sends him packing. Begging is to be done at the church, not on the main road where they might annoy Sir Hanush. Follow Nightingale up to the blacksmith's forge, where he casually mentions that you and your father might find some work, as the blacksmith has been poorly lately, and his apprentice has been filling in for him. Henry reveals that Martin was killed in Skalitz, to which Nightingale offers his sympathies. You'll learn more about the town, before Nightingale notices that there is only one guard, Benesh, at the gate. After a bit of grilling, Benesh confesses that his partner, Mojmir, has gone to the tavern for a drink. You and Nightingale will head off to the Tavern by the Gate to ensure the tipsy guard gets back on duty, before sitting down to a game of Farkle (don't worry, you've earned a break). Night soon falls and you'll be given your final tasks for the evening - go to the Rathaus and ring the town bell, then ensure that the Traders' Tavern closes on time. You'll have to take a torch, as you aren't permitted to wander around town without one. Once you've rung the bell, go back to the Trader's Tavern. You'll know you have the right one because of the fine looking horse tied up outside. The horse, as it turns out, belongs to Sir Hans Capon, who is having a grand time with two of his men, telling them a humorous story about a priest riding a pig. Henry attempts to break up the party but Hans refuses. He is, as he says, rightful Lord of Rattay, and he wont take orders from a peasant. Henry angrily points out that Sir Hanush rules Rattay, and will continue to do so until Hans grows up - something that doesn't look likely. Hans, enraged by Henry's lack of respect, attacks you. Whether you beat him or not is irrelevant, as a furious Lord Hanush turns up before you can do any real damage. He rages at both of you - Hans for conduct not befitting his station as heir to Rattay, and Henry for forgetting his place and raising his hand to a nobleman. Luckily, he has a marvelous idea. Tomorrow, he orders, the two of you will go hunting together. Hans will learn to lead, and Henry will learn to follow. Your brief career as a watchman is over - now, you're the page to Lord Hans Capon. Notes *Depending on how you choose to deal with the beggar woman will change the way Nightingale acts towards the other beggar. If you are compassionate, Nightingale will completely ignore the other beggar and carry on with the patrol. ru:Блюститель порядка Category:Main Quests